This component of the Center will take maximum advantage of new research opportunities to provide support for high-risk, high-impact ideas. The fundamental information obtained by this pilot vehicle will have broad reaching application to other cooperative centers for translational research on human immunology and biodefense. As such, a major benefit of the Pilot is that other centers can access those new technologies through rapid dissemination of scientific advances in a timely manner.